


Harem Lemon Story

by DreamWeaver69



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver69/pseuds/DreamWeaver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was requested to do a harem lemon story involving Colleen Wing, Emma Frost, Betsy Braddock, Lee Forrester, Maddie Pryor, and Ororo Munroe.  This was fun to write, but also kind of hard, I've skirted with raunchy ff's, just never gone that explicit.  So, I hope this passes for harem lemon.  First chapter up on Emma.  2ND CHAPTER: Betsy, Colleen, Lee, Scott, Maddie, some Emma.  THIRD CHAPTER:  3 in 1.<br/>More to come with other characters.  One-Shots.  By the way are we allowed to use the word penis?  PENIS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma and Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panther-freedoom02](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panther-freedoom02), [Panther-Freedom02](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panther-Freedom02).



The perpetual police siren added to the soundtrack outside as a young boy named Scott Summers slammed the screen door to his shoddy New York apartment, dumping a thread bare back pack on the floor and slumping down in a raggedy arm chair.

The TV was on, a duct taped antennae stuck on top of it. A boy with frizzy hair wearing boxers and a green t-shirt sat on the floor, watching the TV.  
He was the neighbor kid from across the hall who sometimes came in to watch TV, when no one was around.

Scott picked up a left over bowl of cold and soggy cereal on the ground, which was better than the half rotting sub sandwich on the arm chair's arm, and the dry mac and cheese laying on the floor.

Hungrily, the gaunt boy spooned it into his mouth. He had incredible cheek bones, a sculpted and burgeoning jaw, and soft brown hair that was slightly grown out, a little past short. He had not seen a haircut in a long time.

Covering his eyes, dark red sunglasses glinted mysteriously underneath his bangs.

The boy had a good complexion and was painfully beautiful to the eye, but he was malnourished and deprived compared to the normal New York teen.

"Jack home yet?" Scott asked in between stuffed cheeks. Without taking his eyes off the TV, the other boy responded vaguely, "Not that I know."

Jack Winters, Scott's guardian, his foster parent was a terror to deal with. He was a factory laborer who exploited and abused Scott to use his mutant powers for crimes and theft.

Sighing heavily, the young man leaned back against the plush arm chair and muttered, "Pass it."

Automatically, the neighbor lifted a bong up to Scott, who lit it and took in a lungful of white smoke.  
He blew out, exhaling as if taking his first breath.

Squinting through his thick red glasses, Scott breathed out, "What the hell are you watching?"

The younger boy who was 13, to Scott's 15, grinned, "Take a look."

The frizzy haired boy turned up the volume, and Scott watched, waiting.

A low-resolution, cheap quality set was on the screen, a buff man with a bad tan and bleached hair and short red shorts and an apron on, holding a pizza box cheesily announced, "Someone order pizza? Extra thick salami? This is meat-lover's deluxe, I'd go heavy on the sauce ma'am."

A girl, some talking blow-up doll said back, "I told you to deliver through the back, that's where I left my money."

In the middle of the scene, Scott had taken another bong rip and blew out another cloud, declaring, "This is terrible... Why are you watching this garbage, you twit."

The other boy drooled as shots of pizza and pepperonis and then somehow, the girl and guy naked on the screen making moaning noises appeared.  
Scott drooled too, but in an entirely different way, he was still starving after the cold half-eaten cereal that dripped down to his empty stomach like cold sludge.

He wore baggy, torn light blue jeans, high-top sneakers, and a gray sweater, all second-hand clothes and slightly large on him, though that could have been perceived as the style.

An observer who had keenly watched Scott the whole time timidly spoke up, "Hello Scott."

Jumping up, Scott choked out, "Christ!!"

His neighbor looked distractedly over at the couch behind them and shrugged, "Oh her, she's been waiting around here for you."

Sitting down on the couch, Scott said, "I didn't even see you here, Emma, that scared me."

A slim brunette girl with a naturally pretty face, large blue eyes, and oval glasses on blushed, biting her lip.

She glared at the back of the neighbor boy's head and said, "I was not waiting around for him! I...just happened to be in the area...and the door was wide open, like it always is."

Without turning from the screen, the boy shot out, "Whatever weird girl, Scott she's just another rich bitch."

Chuckling a little, Scott mumbled, "She's alright..." Emma was a wealthy girl from a wealthy family and attended an all-girl's private academy, however as part of her school's community program, she lent a helping hand to poorer parts of the city and often spent time with foster kids, and helped hand out canned food to those typically on welfare. She often came to this particular apartment for hand outs, and this was where she met Scott, the painfully shy and painfully gorgeous young boy who had stolen her heart as she got to know him. Emma had developed a bit of an obsessive crush on him, being an introverted girl who had no friend in her peers. This was all as well for Scott too, who had no peers or friends of his own. Just a world that hated him.

Clearing his throat, the neighbor asked, "D-do you guys...mind leaving the room for a bit."

Scott hissed and grabbed his stash of weed and beckoned to Emma, leaving the boy with the TV.

Walking down a long narrow hallway, Scott kicked his bedroom door open and tried to tidy up for his friend, putting away his clothes and laying out a fresh sheet for her to sit on.  
She primly sat on his bed, legs tucked neatly under her school uniform skirt.

He never had a girl nonetheless, anyone, in his room, and was feeling very embarrassed about his impoverished surroundings.

Expertly rolling a joint, Scott asked straight-forwardly, "Have you ever smoked before?"

Crossing her legs, Emma shyly giggled, "No."

Licking the edge of the paper slickly, Scott rolled it up and sparked up, "Want to?" He asked neutrally, the joint sticking out from between his white teeth and his unkempt, rumpled straight brown hair shaggily hanging over his brow.

She really liked him, and she knew it was crazy, "I'm supposed to be telling kids like you not to do that stuff, and learn how to play basketball or something. We could be playing cards."

Scott puffed, "I already know how to play basketball, you don't have to hang out with me, I'm not some charity case, I'm a freak. Freaks don't deserve charity. Makes me wonder why a girl like you who's got all the money and privileges she could want, would spend her time in a shit hole with a freak."

"Alright, give me that." Grinning, Scott moved over to her and sat down on his bed next to her, handing the joint to her lips, she took a careful puff, making sure to touch her lips subtly to his fingers holding it up.

At the first inhale, she wasn't sure how she felt.

She said that out loud and Scott laughed, "I heard you don't get high your first time. Let me try something I saw." He took an inhale and then took her chin in his hand, and touch his lips against hers, to her surprise, and breathed in smoke to her lungs.

A coughing fit seized Emma, and Scott laughed a little, then handed her a glass of water.

She gulped it and her mind raced a million different things at once, very slowly.

He comfortingly patted her arm, "You okay?" She nodded, smiling at him, "I feel ticklish."

He laughed in that awkward, good-natured way of his, the sound coming from his taut belly and his soft brown bangs shaking.

His palm felt warm on her arm, and she rubbed against it slightly, "Is everything supposed to feel this good?"

She absent-mindedly rubbed circles on his back, and he leaned back, giggling a little.

His shirt rose up slightly, showing his tan, defined hip bones jutting out of his jeans.

Reaching out cautiously, Scott tickled her stomach with his fingers, causing Emma to double over in laughter.

She slapped his hands away from her stomach and jumped on him in response, tickling his neck while straddling his hard stomach, not minding that her bare thighs underneath her skirt were brushing against his torso.

Scott spluttered and tried to wriggle away, flailing.

Roughly, he yanked her wrists and rolled him off of her, then sat up, turning away from her.

Emma stopped laughing and asked, "Scott?"

He seethed, "Don't you know how dangerous I am if you even knock these sunglasses off? The school probably warned you. No one can touch me!"

His face was red and enraged, his brows furrowed.

Gently, Emma touched his shoulder and ran her fingers over his scowl, turning his face back to her.  
She crawled forward, and without asking, kissed him daringly on his sullen mouth.

He fought it at first, but when she pinned his wrists to his side, he succumbed and deepened their kiss.

Emma did not know how she had ended up kissing the boy she had crushed on, but she was happy to not question it and go with the flow that had suddenly taken hold of her reality.

Slowly raising his hands to her face, Scott grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her, parting her lips with his and brushing his tongue against her bottom lip.

Emma was thrilled, goose bumps raising on her skin. She leaned against him, pushing him back with her body and wriggled against his groin.

They slowly tore apart and Scott breathed out worriedly, "Is this..is this supposed to be happening?"

They both looked down between them, the friction had caused his shirt to pull up a little and his jeans to slip slightly, and his rock hard arousal was fighting against his jeans, the pink tip slightly sticking up over his waistband.

Emma panted, nervously, "I think so...I've never...seen one before..."

Scott gulped, blushing madly, "I'm sorry...I'll-."  
He swung his legs over the bed to get up but Emma pushed him down again, and began making out with him, their bodies becoming entangled and rolled around on his cot.

He ended up on top of her, kissing the side of her neck as she leaned her head back gasping in pleasure, discovering the wonders of her body and his.

She combed her hands up and down his back as he kissed her, his hardness pushed against her inner thighs, rubbing against her and making her underwear slick.

She moaned fretfully, "Oh Scott...Oh..Oh, oh Scott...Scott..."

The yearning between them increased, and he grinded his hips against her despite himself.

Her own hips responded, trying to rub against him as hard as possible.

Sticking her hands up his shirt, she managed to pull it off of him and ran her hands over his sculpted, taut young body.

He went back to kissing her lips, and she nibbled back with a fervor, reaching behind him, tugging his waistband down frantically as he continued to move against her.

Freeing his member, she whispered in his ear, "I want you to be my first."

He looked into her eyes and froze, "You're just going to leave me in the end anyway, everyone always does."

Clutching his face, she confessed, "I swear, I'm yours, I'll never leave you."

Catching himself, he snarled, "I-I don't even want you! What are we doing? That's what they always say, you're going to go back to being a little rich bitch and forget about the time you fucked the poor kid."

His head whipped to the side as she slapped him across the face, with him still on top of her.

With dignity, she pouted, "Never call me a rich bitch! I'll give up all my inheritance if that proves anything to you!"

"You're crazy", he growled as menacingly as he could for a lanky 15 year old kid.

Grabbing below his waist, she lightly touched him there, and murmured in a soft tone, "Crazy enough to do this?"

He gulped and groaned as she tugged lightly at his shaft, skimming her soft fingertips down his ridged and contoured penis.

Losing his resistance, he sank against her once more, his breathing growing faster.

Fumbling underneath her skirt, with the elastic of her panties, he pushed his fingers into the restraining cloth and found her soaking slit.

She writhed against him, her breathing growing uneven.

Pushing his palm against her mound, underneath her panties, he slid his middle finger down the edge of her clit, then eased it slowly into the wet crevice, as it gave way for him.

She arched her neck as Scott slowly slid his finger in and out of her underneath her skirt, watching her face carefully.

His finger was becoming coated, and the sensation hardened the muscle below his belt even more, he thought it would crack.

He stuck in another finger, then another...

Pumping his arm in and out and faster, he caused her to shiver, and grit her teeth, her youthful pink lips curling back, "Scotttttt....." She brought her finger down and touched herself along with his.

He nipped down on her lips, and she kissed back desperately, shaking as her dams threatened to burst and their bodies collided desperately, bucking against each other.

With a soft tug, he pulled his fingers out with hers and she brought hers up, watching fascinated as Scott sucked down on her glistening finger tips, eyes on her.

She shivered again, teeth chattering. as his warm, soft mouth melted her fingers and sucked the tips.

Reaching underneath her skirt, Scott slowly pulled her white panties down, and dragged them off her feet. Emma held her breath, afraid to make any noise.

He came out of his trance and worriedly hesitated, "Am I going too far?  I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.  Shit.  Emma, we shouldn't do this.  I'm taking advantage of you."

Almost whining, she warned, "Scott...You don't know how much I've wanted this."

He positioned her on her back so she faced him and gingerly spread her thighs apart, kneeling before her with his shirt off and jeans around his knees, large hard endowment bobbing between his legs.

Spreading his fingers on her thighs to hold himself, he lowered his face and dug his tongue into her slit, tasting Emma deeply. His tongue slithered inside of her like a snake's tongue, and then darted in and out, causing her to jolt up and yell "Oh!" in shock and awe.

Her breathing grew rapid and she watched as his brown haired head burrowed into her skirt, heating up her nether regions.

She rocked her pelvis down against his face and trembled, "Oh, oh, oooohh, ohhh, Scottie!"  She felt a moist heat welling up inside of her.

Swiftly, he rose up her body and replaced his mouth with the tip of his dick. 

The throbbing head rubbed against the dripping entrance beneath her skirt.

He cupped himself, positioning his body above hers, and aligned himself.

With shaking fingers, he unbuttoned her school blouse, and she impatiently helped him wriggle it off her shoulders, as he ran lithe fingers down her ribcage, firmly grasping her narrow waist.

Leaning down, he drew her into a tender kiss, as he slowly reared his pelvis back and gently felt his way into her, groaning slightly as he pushed into her virgin walls.

She tightened her legs and took in a sharp intake of air.  Slowly, she exhaled as he pulled out gently, before easing himself into her again, daring to push his shaft in deeper.

Rolling his slim hips, he built up a rhythm as he pumped in and out of her, going a little deeper with each thrust, keeping his muscles controlled so he would not hurt her.

Gasping out, she shivered out, "You're so-s-s-so big.  OH my-."

He thrust in a little harder, feeling a barrier.

He kissed her lips tenderly, his dick still submerged within her womanly depths, and whispered into her ear, brushing her silky brown hair back against her sweaty temple, "Are you sure you want this?"

Grasping her hands to his back and head, she pushed him down upon her and moaned, "More than anything."

With a final grunt and thrust, he pushed the entire lenghth of his proportionate large manhood into her.

They both gasped at once, and Scott repositioned his hips against her, feeling himself inside of her, and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her back and supporting her to sit up with him, facing him.

Overcome with emotion, euphoria, and pleasure, she arched her head back, letting her brown hair fall down her naked back, and began to steadily grate into his lap, riding him for all her worth.

Grunting, Scott clenched his teeth and bucked his hips up to match her rhythm, and forced his manhood in and out of her, clutching her back and pushing her up and down.

"Emmmmmmaaaaaa..."  He mumbled, and she fervently kissed him, covering his lips with hers.

Breathing hard and fast, she hung her mouth open, unable to shut it anymore, a long groan coming from the recesses of her throat.

With an extra strength, he shot his hips up against her and slammed into her vertically.  She cried out in overwhelming ecstacy, it felt so good it almost hurt.

Holding his glasses steady, pushing it with a finger, Scott watched as she fell back against the bed, and he continued to ram into her, stretching out her cave walls.

He kneeled before her, still pumping his hips in and out in a vortex, and propped his hands on both sides of her body and worked into her, his hard riddled abs grating over her flat stomach.

"You're so...you feel so...good...Mmf."  He bit his lip and groaned to her as he gave another harder thrust.

"OH-OH!!! OHHHH!"  She screamed out, unable to contain herself, as his large dick continued to probe into her, she tightened her legs around his taut ass and curled her fingers desperately around the sheets, biting her discarded shirt between her teeth, grinding down as a squeal escaped her throat. She clenched her eyes shut, tears streaming down, and she began to see stars, and found it difficult to breathe.

Scott yelped out and shut his eyes as his glasses tumbled off in the vibration of their rocking hips, Scott's entire body shaking and pumping, his sweat-wettened bangs flopping up and down in beat.

Without stopping, he quickly grabbed his glasses and jammed them back on his face, and grasped Emma's waist, for better leverage and humped her womanhood with a vigor.

Lying flat against her and frantically moving inside of her, he made out with her before she broke apart and her eyes widened and she screamed out, mouth forming an o, "SCOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

"EMMMAA!!!!"  He cried out, throwing his head back as he released his orgasm with her, her slick walls closing in on his dick, wrapping it tightly and milking him.

Aftershocks of her first orgasm ran through her body like electricity and she mewled softly.

Their whimpers entertwined, as he fell beside her, still in her, as she turned to face him, touching his face and kissing him gratefully.

She let out soft, "Uhnnn"s as he softly continued to pump the rest of his hard on into her, then pulled out, leaving a trail of his sperm.

They caught their breaths, eyes closed satisfiedly, faces against each other on the bed.

He groaned into her hair, "That was...beautiful."

She smiled, and he told her, "You're beautiful...I never told you that."

He thumbed her chin playfully and she pressed herself against him, stroking his chest.

"Just yesterday, you wouldn't even have thought about me.  I guess all it takes is giving your virginity to get noticed."

Propping himself up on his elbow, facing her, he furrowed his brows and grabbed her face with his hand, saying seriously, "Emma, I don't want you to have that idea in your head, that you have to do this kind of thing for guys to like you.  You're worth way more than that.  You're-you're intelligent and beautiful and compassionate, don't forget that.  I just...wouldn't have thought I'd ever have a chance with a girl like you, or any girl for a matter of fact.  I'm damaged goods, and I don't go looking for what I can't have."

Tearing up slightly, Emma rubbed her wet blue eyes and said, "This is all, everything I've ever wanted to hear...  With you."

She closed her eyes and smiled, knocking her forehead against his.  He asked, "What are you doing?"

Keeping her eyes closed she answered with a smirk, "I want this to last, I want to store this memory forever, I'm capturing it."

He kissed her forehead and laughed, "You're so adorable....We're so messed up Emma."


	2. Scott and Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a preview chapter. I'm still getting a feel for this kind of writing, so I just want to put out some teasers before I go on, just to make sure I get it right. Readers let me know if it sounds off!

Blind folded, barefoot and holding out a samurai sword, Scott listened carefully.

He detected the softest rushing of feet.

Twirling around, he plunged his blade up, clashing with the long silver blade of another, an auburn-haired girl in a white uniform clanging a white-handled samurai sword down upon him.

Twisting his arm around his back, Scott met another blow with the edge of his sword and parred.  The impact reverberated through the two blades.

A ninja landed behind him, striking his blade with hers.  She wore tight black strips of flexible material, her legs bare and toned, a tan sheen glossing her every sinew. 

Her long, purple pony tail whipped behind her as she jumped up, flexibly twisting her pelvis and rotating her legs to kick the brown-haired man in the face.  He fell back, grunting, and the other girl knocked his sword out of his hand.

Putting a foot down on the man’s bare sweaty chest, Colleen Wing, the auburn haired girl in white angled her long, gleaming sword down, the sharp point held against his sturdy chin.

Psylocke twisted her ninja blade down, cutting his blind fold cloth off with a flick of her wrist and swipe of the sleek metal.

Speaking coyly, Colleen asked, “What should we do with him?  Defenseless, weaponless Cyclops, the mighty warrior at our feet.”

“Don’t get carried away, if you even try to cut me I can open my eyes,” he said fearfully, fully aware that they were playing with real swords.

He heard metal clatter to the dojo’s ground when Betsy dropped her weapon and came up to his laying body.

She kneeled before his head and touched his closed eyelids gently, and coaxed, “We wouldn’t dare, Scott.  Seems like you are in our mercy for the hour though, if you’d like your glasses back…  We wouldn’t want to deprive of you of the wonderful visions you’re about to see.”

The telepathic ninja sent a flash of what she had in mind through his head, startling the leader, who tensed, “Oh no…This no sight thing was a bad idea…You girls aren’t serious…are you?”

Slipping the ruby glasses she had kept hostage in her belt, on his face, Psylocke pulled him up to a sitting position and ripping off the black strips of cloth around her thighs, bound his wrists together tightly.

Scott cried, “Oh ffff-…”  Another black strip was tied around his mouth, gagging him.

Betsy took some pleasure in pulling the knots close hard and fast.

Scott watched as Betsy walked over to Colleen who stood before him triumphantly, as he sat bound and gagged on the floor, shirtless and wearing white training pants.

The purple haired beauty unzipped Colleen’s white jumper, allowing the tall, sultry, Eurasian, samurai-trained girl to step out, in nothing but a white thong.  Her brown hair tinted with red, voluminously bounced as she stepped up to him, swinging her blade at him.

With a tear, she removed his pants and under garments so he was left sitting bare back on the polished wood floor.

She pushed him back against the floor with her toes and held the blade up to his face, “Now touch me.”

Crawling atop him, she began to kiss him from his hard stomach to his muscled pecs, her own hard and tight body sliding against his bare skin.

She moved her kisses up and trailed them along his ears, then, slowly lifting his gag, kissed his rigid lips.

Betsy came behind him and cut the bonds from his wrists, seeing that he was being cooperative.

Tentatively, his hand found her waist and moved up, exploring Colleen’s firm body. 

Sliding his palms down her back, his hands tightened around her smooth butt and shoved her against his lengthening hard on as he slowly pushed his hips up and down against her.

He released a groan, massaging her behind in his hands.

Spilling her lush chest against his heaving pectorals, Colleen teased, “You want this don’t you?”

Trailing his hot lips up her collarbone, he nodded feverishly. Colleen sat back on his lap as he remained reclined on the floor.

Betsy crawled on top of him, from above his head, so she was facing Colleen, on all fours, and leaned down against his body, her hands meeting his hard on.

He stared down as her supple rear end faced him, curved up sexily in the air as she dipped down, enclosing her mouth on the head of his manhood, her hands wrapped around the base.

All that was separating him from her ass were the strips of ninja cloth she wore.

Unraveling the black cloth, Scott tore into her exposed womanhood with a finger, bringing his head up to penetrate her with his tongue at the same time as his finger.

She gasped around his dick, and Colleen grasped his shaft, so four pairs of hands were massaging every inch of his long, sloping manhood.

Scott lightly bit on her mound, growling furiously, sucking and licking her pussy out.

Her womanhood rocked against his face, getting wetter and wetter.

Taking his quivering head out of her mouth, Betsy pulled away from Scott’s face and stood up, wiping her mouth, “We’ll be back luv.”

Colleen slowly stood up, her body shimmying up and she grinned mischievously, stretching a chain out between her hands.

Scott panted, “Where did you get that?”

Putting a black mask with a zipper for a mouth over Scott’s head and chaining him up against a stone dungeon wall, they both kissed his cheek, on opposite sides and walked away, into the darkness.

Scott hung against the cold slimy wall, naked and sweating, hot and flustered with a throbbing arousal that needed immediate attention.

A whip cracked, echoing in the dungeon.

Torches dimly flickered, melting hot wax onto his bare skin, sizzling against the hot, sweat-slicked flesh.

A beautiful woman, a beautiful fury about her appeared before him, a long black whip in hand, and a similar fetish mask on her head, her entrancing large green eyes looking out from eye holes and her plush red lips sneering at him endearingly.

Those familiar lips, that plume of gorgeous red hair…

He stuttered, “What the fuck…Jean?”

“You wish, maggot,” she spat out from the black leather mask with zippers.

Her body, encased in tight black leather lingerie, and a rich gray mink sat on her bare shoulders.  A black petticoat tightened around her slim waist showed off her figure in the flickering torch light.

Her legs were bare and in heeled black boots that looked dangerous in themselves.

“Maddie…How did I get here...Emma?!”

His blonde teammate stood in shadows behind Maddie, observing rather crossly, pouting and holding back a scowl.  She told him, “You’re asleep Scott, we’re both sleeping, and I’m right next to you right now.  I thought I’d do a little mental digging when you’re like this, and induce some of your deepest wildest fantasies…”

“Yes, and we’re all here, Scott, all the women you were with when you thought your beloved Jean was dead.”  Pryor grinned wickedly.

A girl with blonde bangs wearing nothing but a ragged cropped white shirt and cut off shorts came up to Maddie’s right flank followed by Colleen.

Shooting Maddie a glare, Emma continued, “Ahem, before I was rudely interrupted by that Goblin woman, I find it funny how many layers I have to get rid of and the complexes I had to go through before I could reach your uninhibited fantasies…  Should I worry that I’m not in them?”

Hanging his head, his arms suspended from the chains, Scott sighed, “You’re right here, Emma.  Are you seriously just going to watch this all night?  This is lucid torture.”

Emma folded her arms and bitterly smiled, “Commence.”

Maddie moved in front of Emma, blocking her from view and slashed at Scott’s chest with the whip.  The pain seared, feeling very real.

It left a shiny red line on his skin.


	3. Menage a Trois-in One and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser one-shot!

"Girls..."

"Yes, Ms. Pryde.", three identical, young, coquettish voices answered back.

Three triplet girls in matching black blazers, black ascots tied beneath their white shirt collars, and uniform skirts with knee high socks and black shoes intently stared ahead as Kitty Pryde of the Jean Grey School questioned them.

"What are you three up to?"

Mindee of the Stepford Cuckoos said tonelessly in her young girlish voice, "One, we are standing."

Celeste tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, swinging her waist and continued, "Two, we are thinking,"

Phoebe smirked and stared evenly at Pryde, "And trois, _('twah')_  we are wondering if your suspicions of us is influenced by your relationship with Ms. Frost. Our...mom."

In unison, their three voices combined and they tilted their heads to the left, and sing-sang, "Oh wait- we do know that's why your little snub nose is always up our tushes."

The imperceptible and impervious teen girls curved their mouths into smirks and cocked their eyes cruelly.

Kitty, a petite young woman with long brunette hair stared open mouthed at them, at a loss for words with the peculiar trio.

Glaring a little, she huffed, "Well, let's keep nice, ladies.  Keep in your own minds."

The school staff member marched down the hall, finishing her round of bed checks.

Phoebe smirked, "Now, where were we?"

Celeste asked, "Is she gone?"

Mindee impatiently said, "Who cares."

They narrowed their eyes at the door in front of them and went forward, steps in sync, hips sashaying.

Celeste conversatonally said, "The Original 5 have made this place a little more interesting."

Phoebe scoffed, "Not that much though.  Teenage Jean Grey is a bore."

Mindee agreed, "The others aren't much fun either."

Celeste murmured, "Just one of them is making things a little more fun around here."

Mindee smiled, "Remember what Ms. Frost said about boys?"

Celeste warned, "Don't even talk about Ms. Frost to me right now."

Phoebe muttered, "We never had a parent that gave us the normal 'talk'.  I think it's time we learn for ourselves.  And he is the perfect opportunity."

Mindee added, "Mr. Summers IS the closest thing we'll ever have to a father figure..."

Celeste grinned, "I'm sure he would have wanted to teach us the facts of life."

Phoebe almost burst in giddiness, "And now he's here and it's legal and I'm sure Mr. Summers won't mind if we take this opportunity to learn from him the way Ms. Frost does..."

They let themselves in the door and walked in a single file line, chins up, towards a bed where a young man slept soundly.

Time traveling had an even greater jet lag than normal standards of jet lag.

Putting their hands on their hips, the girls smiled evilly and trilled together, "Wakey wakey, Mr. Summers."

Grumbling a little in his sleep, the brown-haired boy turned over on his side, facing them, eyes still closed behind his ruby lenses.

He breathed softly, wrapping his arms around the pillow.

_"We said, wake up, Mr. Summers."_

They spoke in his sleeping head, arousing him from his slumber. _  
_

Lifting his head slightly, his short brown hair sticking up in bed head, he mumbled, "Hurgh?"

Stepping forward from the center, Mindee offered, "We, the Stepford Cuckoos, would think it would be a most becoming idea,"

Celeste said, "If you'd join us in a Menage a trois..."

Phoebe finished, "Plus one.  With you."

They crept up to him in his bed.  Mindee climbed on top of him, straddling him as Phoebe lay at his side, putting her hands on his chest.

Celeste on the other side, helped her sister lift his tee over his head as Scott, still drowsy, looked around in slow panic.

Mindee stared down at him cruelly, her grin wicked, as she slowly undid each of her buttons.

Throwing her shirt off, she reached behind her back to unlatch her light pink bra.

Scott woke up a little more and yelled out, "No, no no no nonoooo!!!! STOP THAT!"

Stroking his soft brown head, Celeste cooed by his ear, "We thought you might be a little tricky at first..."

"Would you like us to make you think this is just a dream?"  Phoebe asked thoughtfully, trying to slip her hand into the front of his pajama pants.

Shaking his head wildly side to side, Scott stammered, "PLEASE NO!  You can't be in here!"

He threw his hands up in front of his face, shielding his view from Mindee on top of him.

"Or can't we?"  Their voices harmoniously said, and three hands were instantly on his growing stimulation at once.

 

 


End file.
